


and we'll be caroling (thorugh the night)

by enchantedrcse



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, also cjevie rights!, evie gets nervous about certain thingsss, heres day 9!!!, this takes place within a dance academy au im writing as welll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedrcse/pseuds/enchantedrcse
Summary: evie, cj, audrey, mal, and uma have to go caroling for a fundraiser and the best (but also the worst) happens.12 days of descendants day 9: caroling.
Relationships: Evie/Calista Jane "CJ" Hook
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	and we'll be caroling (thorugh the night)

**Author's Note:**

> heres day 9!!! love yallll

CJ and Evie were stood in the front area of their local mall, waiting for their friends Audrey, Mal, and Uma. It was the holiday season, the busiest season of them all, and Auradon School for the Performing Arts were doing a special holiday fundraiser and had assigned Audrey, Evie, Mal, CJ, and Uma to visit the mall and do some caroling. They were all phenomenal vocalists individually, but together they were a force to be reckoned with. Being singers they were also perfectionists, so much as to spend two days prior at Mal’s house (her apartment has nice acoustics) rehearsing and perfecting the songs they were going to perform.

Evie is anxious at the moment, because they were  _ supposed  _ to be there around seven-thirty like she asked in the group chat a day prior. CJ notices this a few minutes after they finished setting up their stand with the donation box and speakers for the microphones. She started fidgeting and keeps looking around for the three other girls, which isn’t really like her, and she kept checking her phone one too many times. 

“Evie,” CJ giggles as she lays a comforting hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder. “You don’t have to keep checking your phone every second, they’re gonna be here soon.” 

The taller woman sighs. “I know but like, the anticipation is killing me. I just really want this to be perfect.” 

“It  _ is _ gonna be perfect, babe. We didn’t spend all of that time rehearsing for nothing. It’s literally second nature to us now.” 

Evie grabs her phone again, completely going against CJ’s concerns, furrowing her brows when she yet again sees no text notification on her phone. “What’s taking them so long?” 

CJ takes her phone into her tiny hands and slides it in the back pocket of her jeans. Evie looks at her girlfriend like she has ten heads.

“Um, have you lost your mind?” 

“Maybe.” the shorter girl answers quickly before placing her arms around Evie’s torso. “Look, I need you to calm down right now okay? The last thing we need is you being a nervous wreck.” 

CJ’s voice was soft, and she was looking up at Evie with a look that she couldn’t help but go soft at. Her eyebrows drifted naturally to a relaxed state, and she stopped biting the insides of her lipstick covered lips. 

“Sorry,” Evie bashfully giggles. “It’s just... this is my first time singing somewhere that isn’t a stage.”

CJ smiles as Evie wraps her arms around her shoulders. “Don’t worry, people are gonna love you and your amazing voice.” 

In the midst of their brief moment, they hear a voice that Evie recognizes automatically. 

“Alright, lovebirds, party’s over.” Uma sarcastically says, making Evie turn to see her walking towards them with Audrey and Mal close behind. 

“Ugh, thank God you’re here!” Evie exclaims, exhaling as she releases herself from CJ’s hold. “I thought you guys would never make it.” 

“Sorry about that.” Mal adds, setting her keyboard on the table. “Busy holiday traffic got the best of us.” 

“You okay now, babe?” CJ says, giggling, and Evie rolls her eyes good-heartedly. 

“I’m good now, no need to worry.” Evie laughs. 

After finishing setting up their area, they quickly test out the speakers and the keyboard and do a quick vocal warm up before they start their performance. 

They start off with an acapella rendition of ‘White Christmas’, and it begins to attract people around the mall. Some stop to watch, some to record, and some who slip money into the donation box. After they finish the song, those who stood nearby applauded as Mal sat in front of her keyboard preparing for her solo. 

As Mal begins her solo of ‘Rockin Around the Christmas Tree’, the number of people increase in size. Men, women, and children came by to watch them sing, almost as if it were an impromptu concert. The song ends, and more money is filled up in the donation box as the crowd grows larger. Uma’s solo is next which is ‘This Christmas’, which seems to be a fan favorite (and even the girls favorite themselves) because the little audience they had were clapping and singing along. Up next was Audrey’s solo, which was ‘True Love’ by Ariana Grande, since it was one of her favorite Christmas songs, and then CJ and Evie’s duet of ‘Walking in a Winter Wonderland’. 

As their caroling session went on, the decorative donation box for the company was becoming more and more full with money by the hour. Not only that, the people were enjoying it, finding it nice that they could be filled with some holiday cheer in the midst of all the stress. 

Lastly, they wanted to end with a song everyone knew and really loved which was the famous ‘All I Want For Christmas Is You’. Once again, everyone’s clapping, recording on their phones, and singing along. The girls are enjoying themselves, happier and more confident than they were when they started. Their harmonies were executed flawlessly and their vocals were less shaky from nervousness. Everything’s going right, when Audrey is about to hit her high note on ‘ _ you’ _ , but not even one sound comes out of her mouth. She had become suddenly distracted, because some asshole decided to sprint up to their table to snatch their donation box as fast as they could.The music and singing stops, and everyone freezes and gasps. CJ wasn’t having any of that shit, apparently. 

“Ye fucker!” CJ shrieks, as she slams microphone down of the table and speeds off. Evie feels the blonde race past her, and it takes half a second for her to react. 

“CJ, No!” Evie quickly gives-- well,  _ throws  _ her microphone to the person next to her, which was Audrey. She takes off after her girlfriend, who had apparently already tackled the man. 

The smaller scratches at the man’s face, yelling angered profanities as she repeatedly demanding he give back the box and some other things but she sounded so Scottish that the man could barely understand. Evie rushes up behind her and wraps her arms around her to force her off his body. CJ managed to pry the box out the man’s hands, but by the look on his face he didn’t really want it anymore. He runs off before any of the mall security could arrive. 

“That’ll teach ye, ye cunt!” CJ yells, before her girlfriend shushes her as she still has her wrapped in her arms tightly if she makes any sudden moves again.

“CJ, don’t fucking do that!” Evie hisses as she turns her body to her, her face mixed with shock and worry. “What if that guy had a gun?” 

The blonde frustrated runs a free hand through her now disheveled hair. “Well, ah couldn’t let him just run away with all the money that we earned, Evie. People like him just piss me the fuck off.”

Evie didn’t have any words left to say, just sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose with a shaky hand. CJ opens her mouth to say something when Uma, Audrey, and Mal coming running up to them and surrounding the two. 

“Are you guys alright?” Audrey asks, looking at the two with wide and concerned eyes. 

“Yeah, that was pretty fucking scary.” Mal adds, attention focused on Evie who looked like she was trying to catch her breath. 

“We’re good.” Evie forces a nervous laugh, trying to make light of the situation now that it was over. 

“We’re just glad you guys are alright.” Uma comments.

The three then try to comfort CJ and Evie, because one, nothing really escalated further and they were okay, and two they still have their donation box. Uma wraps her arm around CJ, and the blonde naturally leans her head on her shoulders, while Mal and Audrey hug Evie from both sides. They spend a few seconds like that before they go back to their area to clean up since the mall was closing soon. Some people from the audience they had earlier stop to ask if they’re okay and compliment their performance. Once everything was packed up, CJ and Evie stand near the door, hands intertwined with each other. 

“Babe, I’m really sorry, for all of that.” She says, and she sounds very far from angry and more so sad and a little embarrassed. “I just got angry and I probably ruined the performance.”

Evie has finally calmed down, so she smiles sympathetically at the girl. “You didn’t ruin anything, my love.” she says. “You did the right thing, you just...didn’t handle it too professionally.” 

The two chuckle and Evie kisses her girlfriend’s forehead. “I should be used to things like this now, you know?” 

“Why?” 

“Because I put up with the same shit your brother and Jay does all the time.” 

CJ chuckles again. “You’re right.” 

“Hey guys, wanna go get dinner?” Uma asks, careful not to interrupt their little moment. “Our favorite restaurant is still open and they have a new special.” 

Evie happily agrees, and CJ says that they’ll meet them there before Uma goes and joins Mal and Audrey outside. Before they leave, Evie cups CJ’s face and kisses her for a moment. 

“I love you dearly, but please don’t attack anyone like that ever again please.” 

CJ jokingly rolls her eyes. “Whatever you say.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed pls leave comments n kudos!! much love :)


End file.
